Our Journey
by A-Marie707
Summary: My take on on Sasuke and Sakura pre-epilogue, post chapter 699. Sakura is busy at work on the new childrens center that just opened and ends up finding a very interesting scroll relating to Sasuke Uchiha


Just a lil something for my OTP, my take on Sasuke and Sakura pre-epilogue post chapter 699. Let me know if you guys want more chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1:

I pause for a minute to catch my breath as the sun beats down on my head. I look ahead towards the figure in front of me, trying to figure out what's going through his head right about now. We haven't said much to each other since we set out on the road together, ever since I declared I was going with him this time, rather desperately too. Thinking back at that moment three days ago I was glad I sounded as desperate as I did, he did finally agree to bring me with him after all.

 _Sitting in my office looking through all the paperwork that came in with the new war children that were admitted into the institution had become a daily routine for me now. Ever since Kakashi-sen- oops I mean Hokage-sama approved the construction of the new children's mental hospital I've delved nose-deep into my work to keep my mind off other 'things'._

" _Sakura-chan!" I hear Naruto's voice before his head popped through my office door._

" _Naruto, hey what's wrong?" I asked as I straightened up my work jacket._

" _Ne Sakura I figured since you and Kakashi-sensei have been up to your necks in paperwork, I'd treat you all to some Ichiraku's , on me of course."_

" _Oh Naruto I'm flattered but I'm way too busy with the opening of the institution and I'm pretty sure 'Hokage-sama' can't just walk out of his offi-"_

" _Alright Sakura-chan I'll seeya at Ichiraku's at 8 okay? I've got to meet up with Hinata-chan"._

 _And just like that I was cut off by Naruto leaving me dumbfounded in my office. Jeez did he even hear a word I just said? I look at the clock; hmm 5pm already? I definitely don't have time to finish all this. I turn back around peek at the paperwork that nearly reaches the ceiling. I'm definitely not going to have enough time. Forgive me Naruto._

 _Even though I've already decided I wasn't coming, the thought of having dinner with my old teammates…well most of my old teammates seemed like a breath of fresh air. I loved my work however Naruto was right. I've been 'too' into my work lately. Before I knew it I was actually going through my paperwork quickly. I read through the profiles of different patients and signing documents and reading through scrolls. The whole task seemed like it was taking forever, too afraid to even glance at the clock. I grab the next scroll and examined it. It was regally decorated, I turned it over and noticed the official stamp that could only belong to one person in the world._

" _Hmm interesting, the feudal lord wishes to send his only granddaughter to the institution as well", I read aloud. With the attention of the feudal lord I'd attract many others seeking help as well. Kakashi-sama must've put in a good word for me._

 _I read all the way towards the bottom of the letter from the feudal lord as it discusses the means of transportation for the young child and her volunteered escort, 'Uchiha Sasuke-san'….wait, that wasn't right. My eyes roamed over the whole sentence all over again expecting it to somehow change, but it didn't. Sasuke-kun was going to be escorting the granddaughter of the Fire Land's feudal lord a week from now. The feudal lord kept writing about the rare PTSD condition his granddaughter, Kiyomi had and the amount of trust he's putting in us 'sannin', referring to both Sasuke-kun and myself and being very cautious of the 'Uchiha-fellow'._

 _I slid open the drawer that revealed files on my clients here at the institution and wrote up a new file for young Kiyomi. I shut the drawer and locked it, being extra cautious with the safety of the information of all my precious patients. My hand instinctively reached out for the pile of all my paperwork however I felt nothing. I turned my head to the left and noticed the absence of all the scrolls and paperwork that was stacked up together in a tidy pile. Curiously I turned to the right and saw the every single document and scroll piled neatly stacked and organized._

" _I guess I finished…." I swiveled around in my chair and scooted towards the window and pulled aside the curtains, it was already nighttime._

 _Wait….it was already nighttime! I bounced up out of my chair to look at the clock on my desk. It read 8:42. I have time, I can make it, 'I hope'. I quickly ran out the door, however I was only a few feet away when I ran back in the office and shut the lights and locked the door. I ran back out thrilled that I actually got my work done. The thought of seeing Sasuke-kun in as little as a week was still in the back of my mind. I couldn't think of that now. It was surprising how much work I got done in the past several hours, Naruto should schedule Ichiraku's more often. I hurried out of the building, nodding quickly to every person I encountered in the hall ways. Even giving Shizune-senpai the same treatment as she tried to call out for me_

" _Oh Sakura-chan did you get the letter from the feudal lor-"._

" _I'm sorry senpai, I've gotta go!"_

 _I was finally outside of the building and kept running as fast as I could in the heels that I regret putting on this morning. I passed by a building and stopped as I looked at my reflection. It was my first time going out in months and I looked horrible. I was in my work clothes with my white lab coat over a red sweater and white pants, which happened to have a stain on the side from the time I poured my coffee this morning, not to mention the bags that seem to appear under my eyes. I should've gone home and changed. I walked in the direction of my apartment but stopped again. I was only seeing Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Just old teammates. They were only the sixth Hokage and famous war hero, however still my teammates nonetheless. I turned back around and ran to the direction of Ichiraku's. I was getting closer, I smelled the scent of ramen and beef and my stomach growled._

 _I got close enough where I could hear Naruto's laugh, and finally closer enough that I could see both Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. They turned around and waved for me to come over. Not fazed by my lateness._

 _A big smile graced my faced and I walked forward. However I immediately halted when I noticed the hooded figure that was sitting next to Naruto. He got up slowly and turned towards my direction. I still stayed in place as if my feet were rooted to the ground. The hooded figure finally got close enough to where he was standing a couple feet away. He let down the hood of his cloak. Confirming who I already knew he was._

" _I'm home, Sakura"_


End file.
